El cajón secreto The Secret Drawer
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: Tifa encuentra un cajón secreto perteneciente a Cloud, y no puede resistirse a mirar en su interior. Traducción del original en inglés.


**El cajón secreto**

**_The Secret drawer_**, por **x.one.winged.angel.x** . Yo sólo estoy traduciendo su historia, porque me pareció realmente interesante.

* * *

Tifa subió las escaleras de dos en dos, de forma precipitada. El teléfono estaba sonando en la oficina de Cloud... otra vez. Realmente necesitaba poner uno en la planta baja.

"Hola, Servicio de Entregas Strife. Tú hablas, nosotros entregamos", dijo, casi sin aliento. Tifa iba a anotar el pedido cuando se dio cuenta de que no había bolígrafo junto a la libreta. Frunció el ceño y abrió el primer cajón del escritorio de Cloud y comenzó a rebuscar para encontrar algo con lo que escribir. El cajón era un completo desastre. Tendría que hablar con él acerca de ordenar sus cosas.

Finalmente dio con un bolígrafo y apuntó la dirección del cliente antes de colgar el teléfono. Observó el cajón de Cloud que ahora estaba abierto: su interior estaba todavía más desordenado por su culpa. Iba a sacarlo de las guías para poder ordenarlo ella misma, cuando repentinamente se abrió un cajón situado en el medio que ella desconocía. ¿Acababa de dar con un cajón secreto?

Dejó en el suelo el cajón superior y se acercó al que acababa de descubrir. Una parte de ella se sintió culpable por estar fisgoneando. Si Cloud tenía un cajón secreto, obviamente quería mantener oculto lo que había en su interior.

Pero otra parte de ella le impedía detenerse. Cloud y ella tenían confianza, pero incluso así, no podía decir que conociera al verdadero Cloud. A él no le gustaba mucho hablar de sí mismo, ni siquiera delante de Tifa. Ella había anhelado que decidiera abrirse algún día. Pero quizá en ese cajón hallara algo sobre él. Quizás incluso un diario. Estaba mal, pero sabía que era incapaz de detenerse.

Miró en el interior del cajón y sólo vio una cosa: una sencilla caja negra, que tenía la palabra _Recuerdos_ grabada en una fina letra de plata. Abrió la tapa. La primera cosa que vio fue una fotografía de todos ellos tomada en la iglesia de Aeris, después del asunto de Geo Stigma.

A su lado había otra fotografía hecha tras lo ocurrido con Deepground, cuando regresaron al bar para _unas birras_, como había dicho Cid. A Tifa le gustaba esa imagen, porque por una vez Vincent parecía estar sonriendo.

Había un par de fotos más de ella misma, Denzel, Marlene y otros de Avalancha. Entonces encontró una flor, con una cinta rosa atada a ella, y una foto de _ella_. Tifa intentó ignorar el doloroso pinchazo en su corazón. Había una segunda flor junto a la foto, que parecía haber sido disecada para conservarla. Tifa la reconoció como la flor que Cloud le había regalado hacía tantos años, cuando regresó de su primera misión con Avalancha.

Debajo de todo eso, para gran sorpresa, había una fotografía de Cloud con el vestido. A pesar de que estaba notablemente ruborizado, aparecía posando de una forma bastante femenina. Se sorprendió de que no hubiera quemado esa foto. Después vio una foto de Zack, que parecía muy orgulloso con su uniforme de SOLDADO y su Espada Mortal colgada en su espalda. Encontró un par de imágenes más de las tropas de ShinRa, pero Tifa no reconoció a nadie.

Entonces halló un retrato de la madre de Cloud. Algunas fotos de él cuando era niño, en Nibelheim, con chicos por la calle que ella reconoció. Encontró una de todos los chicos que había en la calle, ella incluida. Sonrió. Qué jóvenes se veían ambos.

Todo lo que había en la caja le enseñó un poco más sobre él. Las fotografías, las flores... A pesar de que la forma fría en que actuaba, en su interior se hallaba una persona muy sentimental. Le gustó saber eso. Por muy distante que pareciera a veces, realmente se preocupaba. Le hacía parecer más humano... y mucho más anhelable.

Cuando llegó al último objeto de la caja, tuvo que taparse la boca para impedirse a sí misma chillar. Lo cogió y paseó sus dedos sobre el suave algodón. Tifa estaba sosteniendo una pieza de ropa interior de cuando tenía quince años. Se sorprendió por haberla reconocido, pero lo hizo, ya que habían sido sus bragas favoritas.

¿¡Pero por qué las tenía Cloud!? Recordó la historia que había explicado en la posada de Kalm, la primera vez que se reunieron... Él había mencionado haber rebuscado entre los cajones de la cómoda de Tifa, pero cuando ella le interrogó, Cloud se sonrojó y dijo que sólo estaba bromeando. Ahora estaba claro que no era una broma.

No estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, se sentía halagada. El hecho de que las guardara... Incluso el hecho de haberlas cogido, en primer lugar... ¿Tendría una razón¿Quizás había estado loco por ella? Claro que también podía interpretarse de otro modo. Coger la ropa interior de una chica y guardarla... era un poco sospechoso. Si cualquier otro hubiera hecho eso, ella probablemente le habría pegado una paliza. Pero Cloud no era del tipo sospechoso.

Se quedó sentada considerando las razones durante tanto rato que no se percató de que Cloud había vuelto a casa. El chico subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

"¿¡TIFA¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella se quedó helada. Su reacción inicial habría sido empezar a disculparse incontables veces y salir corriendo de la habitación, pero pensó que eso sólo causaría problemas en el futuro. No volvería a ser capaz de mirar a Cloud a la cara.

En lugar de hacer eso, un plan se formó en su mente. Se puso en pie con las bragas en la mano. Caminó en dirección a él, sonriendo con suficiencia, y le lanzó la pieza de ropa interior. Él las cogió al vuelo y se ruborizó con lo que vio. Tifa se detuvo a su lado, tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración bajando por su garganta cuando ella le susurró al oído:

"Tú registras mis cajones... Yo registro los tuyos."


End file.
